


【等下一个兲亮】验孕棒“++”之后

by qixiufangdajiandao



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qixiufangdajiandao/pseuds/qixiufangdajiandao
Summary: 满天星为主，满天星支楞起来好吗！！！当公爵给兲寄了一根验孕棒后
Relationships: Gao "Tian" Tian-Liang/Liu "Crisp" Qing-Song, Gao "Tian" Tian-Liang/Zhuo "Knight9" Ding, Zhang "Zoom" Xin-Ran/Gao "Tian" Tian-Liang
Kudos: 1





	【等下一个兲亮】验孕棒“++”之后

兲在持续了四天的恶心反胃后，开始怀疑自己身体出现了异常，但春季赛即将开打，他又不能抛开队友鸽掉训练赛去医院做深度检查，思来想去，最后选择悄悄在微信上，怂恿星星老公去帮自己问他的营养师。哪知张星冉回了他三个问号后，试探着问他

“你不会是，有了吧？”

兲气的头皮发麻

“有你*，你见过哪个alpha会大肚子？哦你肚子到挺大的，怀了吧？几个月了？”

张星冉顶着兲的臭嘴，哄了半天，想到收假前的那个晚上，他一时没忍住，在兲身子里进的深了些，攒了一个月的公粮，全交代给了小孩，最后两个人太累了，没有清洗就抱在一起睡了过去，倒也不是没有可能，小心翼翼的赔罪，等兲心情好些，张星冉火速去京东下单了一盒验孕棒，哄着让兲测测看，本意不过是些异地情侣的小游戏，却不想真验出了毛病。

兲看着验孕棒上的两个“+”，忍不住骂了句艹，但他还是留存着几分理性，拆了一根再次检测，玩手机的手都忍不住颤抖，可天意弄人，第二只验孕棒再次“++”，兲黑着脸冲掉厕所，攥紧两根验孕棒回到房间，直接给刘少弹语音

刘少一把排位前期大优势，接了兲的电话，送了对面三个头，草草结束游戏，上楼去看兲，可等他看到那两根“++”的验孕棒，也是一头蒙，撇了撇嘴，忍不住说了句

“哥头次听说，没分化结束的alpha能怀孕，恭喜啊兲”

“少恶心我，你们omega最清楚怎么打胎，快帮我联系打胎医院”

刘少忍不住揉了揉兲的下巴，哼笑一声，耐心的给兲科普

“打胎？迟了，这就是放纵的代价，联盟为了配合生育促进计划，不允许选手及其配偶伴侣打胎，你老老实实准备生下来吧”

“不可能，我是alpha，我不可能怀孕”

“谁知道呢，你只是基因上是alpha，到现在都没发育出你的信息素，不算真正的alpha”

兲垮了脸却也再度清醒一些

“但我我不知道是谁的”

刘少愣了愣，刚准备开口骂小孩，想想又强行憋回去，挑了件大外套扔给兲，拽着兲要出门去检查身体，兲这会儿更急了，坐在床上一动不动，一副打死不肯出门的嘴脸，气的刘少恨不得动手打孕夫

“你是觉得哥不会打你是吧？”

“我不想去医院，明天下午还有训练赛，后天就要打德杯了！我…我至少不能现在就去！”

刘少烦的头疼，瞥了眼傲娇的小孩，扔下半句狠话，又下楼继续rank

兲有些迷茫的揉了揉自己的肚皮，难道自己真的揣了哪个王八蛋的崽子？可这段时间他见的人多，除了记得星星老公那晚的炙热，后面又被林炜翔拽出去k歌，次日醒来，他搂着卓定，猴抱着他，他也不清楚那一夜发生了什么，只能试探着去问猴子

等金咕咕下播，兲神经兮兮的跟进金咕咕的房间，掩上门，清了清嗓子，努力镇定的问猴

“那个，那天晚上，我们，有发生什么吗？”

“什么发生什么？我怎么知道！你怎么不去问林炜翔！那天是他非要出去非要出去的！”

“你他妈能不能小点声！算了，我问个猴干嘛呢”

“什么意思啊？西八，不是你怎么回事？”

兲有些烦躁

“别问你爹，你爹也不清楚”

金咕咕挠了挠头发，转了转眼睛，鬼使神差的问

“不是吧？你怀孕了？”

兲一股血直冲脑门，差点没忍住直接杀猴灭口

“关你屁事，乱想什么”

“什么关我屁事！我们队打野怀孕我们比赛怎么打啊！等下！你不会也怀疑是我把你弄怀孕的吧！你和刘青松睡一屋，刘青松把你弄怀孕都比我干的真！！！”

兲还没来得及提醒猴子降低音量，就听见林炜翔愤怒的狗叫和刘青松挣扎的声音，得，基地彻底乱成一锅粥，兲挠了挠头，也不愿意再想，回到只剩他一个人的房间埋进被窝里努力逼自己睡过去。

可从那天起，他就再也睡不着了，那两个+像魔咒折磨着他，他不得不每天吃褪黑素入睡。

这样的状态持续到德杯打完，经理毕怜礼总算意识到兲出了问题，才忍不住和兲私下谈话，兲也不想隐瞒，老老实实把那两个验孕棒给毕怜礼看了，却不愿意在说更多，毕怜礼虽然满肚子问号，却立刻有了打算，立马转头去找春丽，商量寻找替补打野的工作，才开始试训打野，就开始给兲寻找可靠的私立医院。

这一耽搁又是小半个月，打rw的前一天，总算定下兲去检查的时间和医生，兲什么也没说，默默接受了俱乐部的安排。只是对星星老公的时候，多说了句决定好退役赛的时间。

放下包袱，轻松2:0rw，兲在第二天起了大早，坐着摄影师的车去了郊区一所隐蔽性极好的医院，接受全方面检查。他原本还期待，期待他肚子里的宝宝长什么样，以及他是未成熟的alpha为什么也会怀孕，可等仪器冰冰凉的按在他肚子上，他就有些慌乱了，医生却极有职业道德，全部检查完才慢慢告诉他真相

“抱歉，您并没有怀孕”

“啊？艹？可我测了两根都“++””

“是的，您的尿检结果显示您体内孕酮很高”

“那我？”

“您是为数不多在发育期同步发育男性生殖系统和生殖囊的少数人群，您确实是alpha，但也具备怀孕生育的能力，验孕棒和尿检都没有错，是您的生殖囊在慢慢成熟化”

“那我怎么办”

“冒昧的问您，您有过性行为了吗？就是您作为承受方的那种”

“有，有过”

“那您如果有固定伴侣，就最好是和其他omega一样，去植入一个避孕器，避免意外怀孕”

兲懵懵懂懂的穿衣下床，用最后一点理智给自己签字确认植入避孕器，然后被导医领着去了手术室，按着医生指引脱了裤子，撅着屁股趴在手术台上，打了麻药昏昏沉沉睡了过去。等手术结束，他换好衣裤再听了遍医嘱，才大致闹明白自己身体有多么神奇。

除了小腹有点隐约的酸胀，他并没有觉得自己比普通alpha多了什么，未成熟的他连刘青松发情期最浓郁的信息素都闻不到，却要植入避孕器避免意外。

他从医院出来却没急着回基地，打了星星老公的电话，把张星冉从基地叫出来，还是上一次两人开房的酒店，他才拽着张星冉进了房间，就被张星冉一把抱起放在了床上

“别瞎几把摸了，废物，老子没怀孕”

张星冉哼了哼刚要开口

“闭嘴臭狗，我上了避孕器，你现在想让我怀都不能怀了”

“你还真能怀啊？”张星冉有些吃惊

兲张开双腿，没什么顾忌的交代了个干净

“医生说老子肚子里多长了副生殖囊，所以能怀”

张星冉忍不住伸出食指，压着兲粉色的褶皱插了进去，在兲肠道里摸索着探究

“你踏马是不是男人，用什么手？直接进来，反正老子现在不会怀孕了”

张星冉乐开了花，脱了裤子跻身压上来，慢慢顶进兲的肠道里，一边探究一边撸着兲挺立的性器，龟头寻摸到那处隐蔽的入口，不客气的挤进去，才撞了一下，就撞到从生殖囊延伸到生殖道的软线，张星冉蹭着软线往里挤，哄着兲对自己张开了肌肉，就直愣愣冲进生殖囊里，把避孕器顶在兲脆弱的生殖囊黏膜上。

兲尖叫一声，扑打着张星冉的胸口，张星冉按住兲狠狠的一次次撞击，艹的兲扭着腰一股股吐出淫水，两人荒唐一下午，最后张星冉只能抱着熟睡的兲，亲自把他送回俱乐部。

晚上张星冉打着训练赛，兲就遭了殃，生殖囊里火辣辣的难受，低烧折磨的他连爬起来喝口水都做不到。刘少还算贴心，没多问，只是rank排队的时候就时不时上去，给兲冲了蜂蜜水，一点点的喂给小孩喝下去，兲发完烧，又开始了应激反应，大晚上的闹着不肯一个人睡，抱着刘少不撒手，刘少只好把兲抱去卫生间冲洗干净，当自己提前体验育儿经验一样，抱着兲哄着小孩哄了好几夜。林炜翔虽然知道自己不该吃兲的醋，却也没忍住在放假后把刘青松骗出去，在刘青松身体的每个部位都留下狗味，可惜兲还没成熟，闻不到成熟alpha和omega的味道。


End file.
